Piel canela
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] Sahira es una chica musulmana que se encuentra en el harem de Algeciras cuando los vikingos llegan a saquear. A la primera oportunidad trata de escapar, pero su inevitable destino es ser llevada a Kattegat como esclava de Halfdan. HalfdanxOC.


**Hola chicos, hevuelto con otro one-shot de Halfdan, no puedo tener suficiente con este hombre :y**

 **Hasta la próxima, dejen su rebiu (:  
**

 **Los personajes de Vikings no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Michael Hirst.**

 **PIEL CANELA**

El puerto de Algeciras era todo lo que Björn había prometido. Las riquezas los esperaban a la vuelta de la esquina, junto con una variedad inmensa de especias, aceites, armas, comida, y lo más importante, mujeres. Mujeres hermosas de piel morena y cabello oscuro, auténticas bellezas mediterráneas.

El grupo de vikingos avanzó como una peste que iba consumiendo todo a su paso por las calles y el mercado de esa ciudad. Allá donde ponían un pie, los musulmanes encontraban la muerte. Decenas de familias fueron desintegradas y aniquiladas por completo cuando no tenían la suerte de ser tomados como esclavos. Fue entonces cuando Helga encontró a Tanaruz y la siguió a la mezquita, Floki tuvo una revelación divina al encontrarse con aquellos que le rezaban a Alá, mientras que el resto, incluido Rollo, Björn, Hvitserk, Halfdan y el rey Harald, se internaban en la penumbra de aquella casa tan bien custodiada y resguardada por guardias. Debía tratarse de un verdadero tesoro lo que escondían ahí dentro, pues de otro modo no lo cuidarían tan celosamente.

Después de un confuso recorrido entre los espejos, finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta en la que un hombre yacía en una silla. El primer impulso de Björn fue cortarle la cabeza con su hacha, pero Rollo lo detuvo a tiempo al ver que ya estaba muerto. Tenía un curioso dardo enterrado en el pecho, lo cual los desconcertó a sobremanera. Había sido una muerte probablemente rápida, sin sangre, casi piadosa. Pero, ¿por qué se había suicidado? ¿Presentía que todo estaba perdido con la llegada de aquellos hombres provenientes del norte? ¿Creía que si se enfrentaba a ellos sufriría más?

De igual forma, no importaba demasiado. Rollo encontró la llave en su mano y abrió la puerta, saboreando la idea de que muy pronto estaría rodeado de oro por montones, pero la realidad fue muy distinta. No había oro, ni siquiera plata ni piedras preciosas, el lugar estaba lleno de mujeres.

La expresión de los vikingos fue lo que cabría de esperarse de hombres que vivían para pelear, beber y tener sexo. Las mujeres gritaron aterradas retrocediendo hasta la pared opuesta mientras que cada guerrero avanzaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Halfdan barrió la habitación con la mirada sin dejar de sonreír. Todavía no se acostumbraba al aspecto de aquellas bellezas. Su piel de canela lo llamaba a gritos, los ojos cafés lo perforaban con odio y miedo, y el aroma de los aceites perfumados, sorprendentemente, lo embriagó de buen modo. Los vikingos se dispersaron con rapidez y el aire se llenó de gritos de miedo y júbilo. Los cuerpos empezaron a desnudarse, a fuerzas y por voluntad propia, y en cuestión de segundos aquel harem se había convertido en una orgía pagana, donde las hachas y los velos de colores regados por el suelo parecían parte de una pintura onírica.

Halfdan se tomó su tiempo en el harem. Reprimió el impulso de lanzarse por una mujer a lo bestia y se dedicó a observarlas con más detenimiento. Parecía que todas habían sido tomadas, los vikingos seguían llegando por la puerta y uniéndose a la fiesta. Había gritos de confusión y carcajadas, y en medio del sopor en el que se veía envuelto, por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzó a ver una figura que se escabullía fuera de la habitación y se echaba a correr. Nadie parecía haberle prestado atención más que Halfdan, así salió para ver de quién se trataba.

Una vez más se encontró en aquel laberinto de espejos, lámparas y aromas. Le molestó verse rodeado de figuras iguales a él que le devolvían la mirada fiera desde cada esquina. Cada paso que daba el ruido de la habitación le llegaba más y más ahogado, hasta que se convirtió en un simple murmullo. Unos metros más adelante el silencio reinaba, así como la penumbra.

Halfdan escuchó pasos a su derecha y giró por un pasillo, guiándose más por el sonido que por la vista. Era una cacería, y la presa, si no era cuidadosa, se encontraría muy pronto entre las garras y fauces del depredador. Tomó el hacha de su cinturón y la sostuvo frente a su cuerpo por instinto. La misma figura que vio en la habitación se multiplicó en los espejos cuando estuvo al alcance de su vista, sin permitirle saber cuál de todos era el original.

Entonces vio que había una forma de averiguarlo. Avanzó por el pasillo rompiendo cada espejo que se le cruzaba hasta que se encontró rodeado de paredes de piedra que no le devolvían ningún reflejo y le permitían observar mejor el panorama como era en realidad. Vio que la figura giró en un corredor y se apresuró a seguirla, seguro de su victoria. Llegó a un pasillo que tenía una puerta al final. Pensó que su persecución se alargaría un poco más si su presa lograba salir, pero cuando vio que golpeaba la puerta con las palmas de las manos se dio cuenta de que no había escape. Sonrió de lado y avanzó lentamente, disfrutando los gritos que rasgaban el aire, los cuales no significaban nada para él, pues en primer lugar no entendía ni una sola palabra, y aunque la entendiera, el resultado era el mismo.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Déjenme entrar! ¡Ayuda! –gritó Sahira.

Cuando se giró para verlo, Halfdan pudo contemplarla mejor bajo la tenue luz de las lámparas, pero lo único que vio fueron un par de ojos negros decorados entre pintura dorada y piedras de colores alrededor y en la frente. Era una mujer cubierta por un velo negro de pies a cabeza. Las joyas que portaba en el cuello, en las manos y en los tobillos eran todas de oro.

Finalmente Halfdan llegó hasta ella y la acorraló contra la puerta. Sahira respiraba agitadamente y se retraía de tal modo que parecía querer fundirse con su alrededor. Halfdan levantó una mano para retirarle el velo pero Sahira se defendió y le dio un manotazo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Halfdan ensanchó su sonrisa y repitió la acción, pero antes de ser golpeado nuevamente alcanzó a tomarla del brazo. Sahira se retorció para zafarse de su agarre y en el proceso perdió una pulsera. Halfdan no se preocupó por recogerla, el tesoro que tenía enfrente valía más que una pieza de oro.

-No me toques –exclamó enfurecida, pero Halfdan no entendió ni una palabra, aunque la forma de rechazarlo no requería explicaciones.

Halfdan pegó su cuerpo al de ella y con la mano libre le quitó el velo de un tirón. Su cabello negro caía en cascada por sus hombros, los rasgos de su cara eran delicados, las cejas fruncidas con eterno odio y los labios tensos con orgullo y repulsión.

-Suéltame.

Halfdan retiró el velo que cubría su cuerpo y se asombró al ver el contraste de la tela dorada de su ropa contra su piel canela. Su abdomen tenso estaba pintado al igual que sus brazos y su cuello. La jaló para llevársela de vuelta a la habitación, pero tuvo que forcejear porque Sahira estaba poniendo mucha resistencia. Lo golpeó en el brazo repetidas veces y se aferró a la manija de la puerta.

-Muévete –ordenó Halfdan, que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Sahira volvió a golpear la puerta para que abrieran, pero el resultado fue el mismo que al principio. Halfdan sacó su hacha y la apuntó con ella para hacerla callar. Cuando vio que la amenaza había surtido efecto volvió a jalarla para llevársela, pero creyendo que no había ningún problema se permitió bajar la guardia y Sahira lo aventó hacia un lado con todas sus fuerzas para escapar.

Halfdan chocó contra la pared y se enfureció. Corrió detrás de ella y la jaló del cabello. Un grito de dolor salió de sus labios, pero ni siquiera así se dejó tomar. Le plantó una sonora bofetada que le adormeció la mano.

-¡Suéltame!

Halfdan, quien ya había perdido la paciencia con aquella mujer, la cargó sobre su hombro derecho y caminó de regreso a la habitación, pero sintió un golpe en la cabeza con el codo y la soltó. Sahira cayó al piso y más tardó en levantarse que en echarse a correr. Se movió confundida por los pasillos, pues aunque vivía ahí nunca la dejaban salir del harem. Sentía que Halfdan estaba a sólo unos pasos de alcanzarla y empezó a respirar con agitación. Había logrado escapar, pero todavía no estaba a salvo. Finalmente vio la puerta de la entrada entreabierta y corrió hacia ella, pero apenas dio un paso fuera de aquel lugar su cuerpo chocó contra algo sólido y la hizo retroceder. Un grupo de vikingos estaba frente a ella y la observaban de pies a cabeza,  
atónitos. Antes de que pudiera correr uno de ellos la cogió del brazo y la arrojó al piso con el resto de sus compañeras.

Todas estaban hechas un mar de lágrimas y terror. No tuvo oportunidad de decir nada porque en ese momento Halfdan salió del harem y sus miradas se cruzaron. Harald le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano.

-Ya estamos todos, andando.

Halfdan avanzó al círculo donde estaban las mujeres y jaló a Sahira para ponerla de pie, pero el resto de los vikingos empezaron a atarlas con la soga para llevárselas.

-Suéltala, voy a matarla –gruñó Halfdan.

-Tranquilo, ya tendrás tiempo de sobra para estar con ella cuando lleguemos a Kattegat.

Sahira lo fulminó con la mirada y escupió a sus pies, lo cual fue respondido por un golpe en la cara. Gimió de dolor y se puso la mano en la mejilla. Halfdan ató a Sahira de las manos y los demás la unieron a la cadena de esclavas que estaban escoltando de regreso a los barcos.

-No pareces muy feliz –observó Harald al ver la expresión de su hermano-. ¿No te gustó?

-Se resistió.

-Como si eso fuera un impedimento.

-No entiendes, en serio se resistió. Es la primera mujer que me da tantos problemas y me pone una mano encima.

-Bueno –dijo Harald entre risas-, cuando lleguemos a Kattegat será una esclava sin manos.

-No –respondió Halfdan-, yo me encargaré de ella.

-Es mejor deshacerse de ese tipo de mujeres. No son más que un estorbo a la larga. Si se rebela una se rebelan todas.

-Ella es mía –sentenció Halfdan.

Lo que tenía en mente era una solución menos violenta. Aquella mujer se resistía a ser tomada por la fuerza, lo cual no hacía más que aumentar el deseo sexual de Halfdan. Le gustaban los retos, y una mujer agresiva era casi casi su punto débil. Sonrió gustoso al imaginar que muy pronto la tendría a su merced.

Harald se encogió de hombros, no tenía caso discutir por algo así. Si su hermano se obsesionaba con una mujer, allá él.

.  
Durante el trayecto en el barco desde Algeciras hasta Frankia, Sahira permaneció en silencio y sumisión. Se dejó cargar como mercancía y ser atada con el resto de las mujeres. El frío que sentía en su cuerpo fue ignorado, pues tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Halfdan iba en el mismo barco, y la observaba de cuando en cuando. Sus miradas se cruzaron en más de una ocasión, pero Sahira hizo un esfuerzo por no dejarse intimidar.

Una vez que dejaron a Rollo, prosiguieron su camino hasta Kattegat sin detenerse. Los vikingos descendieron de los barcos y empezaron a descargar la mercancía. De inmediato Halfdan se acercó a Sahira, la separó del resto y se la llevó aparte.

Sahira forcejeó para soltarse, pero Halfdan la tomó del cuello y la amenazó.

-Harás lo que yo te diga.

Y aunque Sahira no entendió ni una sola palabra, el aura amenazante del vikingo le dio a entender que no estaba de humor para una escena como la del harem. Sentía el peligro a flor de piel, pero trató de calmarse para sobrellevar la situación. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarle en ese lugar? ¿Ser tratada como esclava? No era muy distinto a su vida en el harem. Al menos en aquella sociedad pagana tenía la oportunidad de ver todo desde otra perspectiva. No tenía padres por los qué preocuparse ni un marido que la gobernara a su gusto.

"Puedo hacer esto", pensó.

Pero el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando vio que Halfdan no la estaba llevando con el resto de las prisioneras, y por más que le gustara la idea, sabía que el trato especial que le estaban dando no era bueno.

Halfdan la llevó a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Tomó un balde con agua y lo puso encima de la mesa, luego sacó un trapo y lo remojó. Sahira se pegó a una de las paredes y observó sus movimientos en actitud retraída. No sabía lo que planeaba ese hombre, así que, en la medida de lo posible, debía mantenerse alejada de él.

Halfdan se acercó a ella ignorando la sarta de cosas que le decía y la tomó del rostro para limpiarle la sangre de la nariz. Sahira lo empujó con fuerza y retrocedió. Halfdan ignoró la acción y volvió a acercarse a ella, pero cuando lo empujó de nuevo dio un golpe en la pared justo a lado de su cabeza que la dejó estática. Le arrojó el trapo a la cara y se sentó en la cama.

Sahira entendió lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Recogió el trapo con mano temblorosa y lo remojó en la bandeja nuevamente para limpiarse el rostro sin dejar de ver a Halfdan por si se le ocurría hacer un movimiento. El maquillaje también fue lavado de su cara y cuando terminó, el cambio fue radical. Sus ojos resaltaban más y su piel tersa era bellamente iluminada por la luz del sol. Halfdan la contempló embelesado, pero luego recordó que aquella mujer lo había golpeado y el mal humor regresó a su semblante. Asimismo su plan para tenerla.

-Ven aquí –dijo.

Aunque Sahira no entendió lo que dijo, la mano estirada hacia ella hablaba por sí sola. Le estaba pidiendo, sugiriendo u ordenando que se acercara. ¿Cuál de las tres anteriores? No lo sabía, pero obedeció.

Halfdan le quitó el trapo y limpió los adornos de sus manos y antebrazos. Su toque fue delicado en comparación con su actitud en Algeciras, y Sahira se sintió agradecida. Tal vez aquel hombre no era tan malo después de todo, tal vez podía llegar a ser razonable, tal vez tuviera un poco de consideración hacia ella y hacia el resto de las mujeres que habían capturado.

Pero esta esfera de pensamiento se esfumó cuando Halfdan la sentó en su regazo y acarició su cuerpo con una mano. Primero sus piernas, luego su abdomen, subiendo hasta su pecho, deteniéndose unos segundos en su cuello y finalmente hasta su rostro. Enredó la mano en su cabello y la atrajo con fuerza hacia sus labios. Sahira se resistió y trató de zafarse, pero la fuerza de Halfdan, así como su determinación, era superior.

Sus labios eran sorprendentemente suaves. Su bigote y barba le hicieron cosquillas. Era el primer beso que daba, y era asombroso. Halfdan fue subiendo poco a poco la intensidad al tiempo que la iba desvistiendo con la mano que le quedaba libre. Llegados a este punto Sahira no tuvo más opción que ceder. No quería otra respuesta agresiva de su parte, así que si debía pasar la noche con él para sobrevivir en aquella tierra extranjera, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Pero no pudo entregarse a Halfdan, porque los interrumpió una serie de golpes en la puerta. Halfdan suspiró molesto y se puso de pie. Sahira, sin saber qué hacer, se acomodó la ropa y retrocedió hasta su lugar con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, o mejor dicho gruñó, Halfdan.

-La reina Lagertha desea verlo a usted y a su hermano el rey Harald –era Margrethe quien hablaba, aquella chica esclava que estaba al servicio de los hijos de Ragnar.

Halfdan la vio de pies a cabeza. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la joven inclinó la cabeza y se retiró a toda prisa. Sahira levantó la vista cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Halfdan se acercó a ella en modo depredador y sonrió de lado quitándole la ropa nuevamente. Tenía algo de tiempo todavía, no tardaría demasiado.

Sahira fue despojada de su vestimenta y se abrazó con pudor al sentirse tan expuesta a la mirada de Halfdan y al frío. Halfdan se quitó la camisa y desató el lazo que mantenía su pantalón en su lugar. Sahira contuvo la respiración al adivinar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Halfdan la empujó sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella, recorriendo ávidamente su cuerpo con los ojos, con las manos y con la boca. Sahira gimió en respuesta y sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda y en la nuca. Nunca antes había hecho eso, y le asustaba la manera en la que pudiera resultar. ¿Sería doloroso? ¿Placentero? Halfdan era brusco de movimientos, pero sus caricias eran suaves y sutiles, como si quisieran memorizar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Sahira esperó a que se pusiera entre sus piernas, pero Halfdan la giró sobre su espalda y la puso de rodillas volteando hacia la cabecera. Sus manos apretaron su cintura y se entretuvieron un momento entre sus piernas, acariciando su centro y llenándola de sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas. Sahira arqueó la espalda y se humedeció.

Halfdan se colocó detrás de ella y entró sin previo aviso, cortándole la respiración a Sahira. Empezó un movimiento rítmico sin darle tiempo de adaptarse, satisfacer sus necesidades era primordial, no ser gentil.

Sahira se aferró a las sábanas y trató de luchar contra el temblor en sus piernas, pero su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos que no la dejaban hacer algo coherente más que gemir y mover las caderas a su encuentro.

Halfdan se inclinó sobre la espalda de Sahira y le dio un mordisco en el omóplato. Pegó más su cuerpo y aceleró el ritmo, sintiendo que el interior de la joven musulmana lo recibía gustosa en aquella cavidad cálida, húmeda y suave.

Por su parte, Sahira percibía toda la longitud de Halfdan, tan duro como roca, alcanzando ese punto que le ponía la mente en blanco. Se mordió los labios involuntariamente y luego inclinó su cuerpo hacia abajo, haciendo que el contacto fuera más profundo y provocando un gruñido de parte del vikingo.

Halfdan alcanzó a dar un par de embestidas más antes de sentir la presión a su alrededor y el temblor en el cuerpo de la morena. Sahira no pudo controlar la serie de espasmos y se dejó caer hacia el frente, entregándose al éxtasis.

Cuando Halfdan salió de ella, no le dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró mientras se vestía. Se dispuso a salir para ir a la reunión con Lagertha, pero se detuvo a medio camino y vio a Sahira por encima del hombro.

-Acostúmbrate a esto. A partir de hoy eres mía.

Y Sahira lo entendió, a pesar de que no hablaban el mismo idioma. La mirada de satisfacción y la sonrisa burlona en su rostro tatuado no necesitaban una traducción.

 **FIN**


End file.
